Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Gra o Wszystko
Hejka Wszystkim!!! thumb|294px Dzisiaj nie wstawiłam drugiej części ''Anioła Mroku ''bo musiałam zrobić miejsce dla tego opa. No oki. W skrócie. Dzisiaj zaczyna się EURO 2016. Ja nie jestem jakąś megafanką piłki nożnej, ale Euro czy Mundial z tatą zawsze obejrzę. W maju zastanawiając się nad tym wydarzeniem wpadłam na pomysł by zrobić opo z Żółwiami w roli głownej. Wiele może się tu nie zgadzać, ponieważ zaczęłam pisać przed odcinkiem ''"Earth's Last Stand" ''no a potem już nie miałam pomysłu by to jakoś zmienić. Ale tak czy siak bez zbędnych przedłużeń kopię piłke do Żółwi i oddaję im głos :) Tego czerwcowego popołudnia żółwie oglądały telewizor w najlepsze. Jednak nagle obraz zniknął a zamiast tego pojawiła się twarz Triceratona Mozara. Chłopaki zmarszczyli czoła pochodząc bliżej ekranu. -Witajcie, żółwie-powiedział. -Czego chcesz, Mozar?-spytał srogo Leo. -Ciągle jesteście w posiadaniu Generatora Czarnych Dziur-tłumaczył.-A ja zamierzam go odzyskać. -Możesz sobie pomarzyć-wtrącił Raph.- Za nic ci go nie damy. -Obawiam się, że nie będziecie mieli wyboru gdy pokażę wam to-odpowiedział Triceraton przekierowując kamerę. Żółwie zdębiały. Dinozaury pojmały Zbiegoida! Naglę Mikey wpadł na pewien pomysł. -Zaraz, a dlaczego mamy tak od razu oddać wam Generator Traktor?- spytał.- Zagrajmy o niego. Na przykład w piłkę nożną. -Cicho!-uciszył go Raphael. -Czemu nie-odparł Mozar.- Wygrany zgarnia Generator i tego robota. -Dobra-wyrwał najmłodszy. Triceraton rozłączył się a bracia spojrzeli na Michelangelo. -Co?-zapytał. -Czy ty masz pojęcie co zrobiłeś?!-wydarł się Raph.- Piłka nożna?! -A co w tym złego?-nie rozumiał. -A to, że nie mamy zielonego pojęcia o tym sporcie-uświadomił mu Donnie. Najmłodszy osłupiał. Rzeczywiście nie wiedział nic o grze w piłkę nożną. Jego bracia załamali ręce. -Zaraz, w piłkę nożną grają w Europie, tak?-powiedział Leo. -Albo w Ameryce Południowej- sprostował Donnie. -Aishi!-zawołał najstarszy. Z dojo wyszła przyjaciółka żółwi podchodząc do nich. -Co się stało?-spytała. -Masz pojęcie o piłce nożnej?-wyrwał Raph. -No trochę mam-odparła.- A co? Wy też nakręciliście się na EURO? -Nie chodzi o EURO-wyjaśnił Raphael pokazując na Mikey’go.-Ten głupek założył się z Triceratonami, że wygram mecz i zatrzymamy Generator. -No i Zbiegoida- podkreślił Donatello. -Chwila, a Triceratoni potrafią w to grać?-dociekała dziewczyna. -A skąd mamy wiedzieć?!-wydarł się Raph. -Opanuj się!-uspokoiła go kunoichi.-Jeżeli się zgodzili to mocno prawdopodobne, że potrafią. Ale kanał. Dobra, nauczę was, ale nie sama. *** Aishinsui ściągnęła do kanałów Vikę i Rosę. Miały pomóc jej w nauczeniu chłopców gry w piłkę nożną. Vika nie bardzo lubiła ten sport, ale w końcu w tym roku EURO rozgrywało się w jej kraju więc zdecydowała się pomóc. Rose jako dziecko oglądała z ojcem mecze i wiedziała sporo o tym sporcie. Przyniosła nawet piłkę. Dziewczyny wzięły po cztery naginaty wbijając po dwie ostrzem do dołu po dwóch stronach dojo. -Dobra, no i co teraz?-spytał Raph. Aishi wzięła piłkę i położyła ją na środku pomieszczenia. Następnie podeszła do dwóch naginat mówiąc: -Wyobraź sobie, że te naginaty to dwa słupki bramki-tłumaczyła.- Ty masz trafić piłką między nie. -I tyle?-dociekał zdziwiony. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową odsuwając się. Raph wzruszył ramionami biorąc piłkę do ręki. -Stój!-zawołała Vika. -Co?-zdziwił się. -To jest piłka NOŻNA więc powinieneś odbić piłkę NOGĄ-tłumaczyła.- Połóż ją. Żółw posłusznie odstawił piłkę na miejsce. -I pamiętajcie-dodała Rose.- Żaden z was nie może jej dotknąć ręką bo będzie karny. Raphael cofnął się kawałek po czym z rozbiegu kopnął piłkę. Trafił równo między „słupki”. Zadowolony z siebie odszedł na bok. Następny był Leo. Uderzył piłkę a ta odbiła się od naginaty i walnęła go w nos. Żółw złapał się za bolące miejsce. Reszta zachichotała cicho, ale mutant się nie poddawał. Kopnął piłkę jeszcze raz i tym razem wycelował. Później przyszła kolej na Mikey’go. On odbił ją tak, że uderzyła kilka razy w obie naginaty aż wreszcie wpadła w „bramkę”. Ostatni był Donnie. Podszedł do piłki zastanawiając się pod jakim kątem ma kopnąć ją i w którym dokładnie miejscu. Trwało to zbyt długo a nie mieli za bardzo czasu na treningi. -Donnie, ta gra jest jak proste równanie-wytłumaczyła mu Aishi.- Piłka plus bramka równa się gol. Żółw pokiwał głową i kopnął okrągły przedmiot. Trafił w środek. -Ta gra jest prostsza niż myślałem-stwierdził Raph. -Ty myślisz, że to już wszystko?-zaśmiała się Rose biorąc piłkę do rąk.-Kochany, to dopiero początek. Nagle chłopcy zobaczyli jak Vika staje między nagniatami. -Okay, teraz ja jestem bramkarzem czyli, że robię wszystko byle piłka nie trafiła do bramki a wy musicie nie wykiwać i trafić w nią-wyjaśniła.- Tylko proszę, delikatnie. Żółwie jeden za drugim starali się wbić piłkę, ale Vika skutecznie je odepchnęła. Jednak nie poddawali się. Po pół godzinie zaczęli nawet rozumieć sens tej gry. Podawali piłkę do siebie i wkrótce dziewczyna była tylko zbędnym „dodatkiem” do bramki. Nie obraniała niczego. Aishi postanowiła ją zmienić, ale to było na nic. Nawet Rose nie podołała. -Super chłopcy-pochwaliła ich Aishinsui.- A teraz zagracie jak prawdziwi zawodowcy. Ja i Vika staniemy na bramkach a wy podzieleni na dwa zespoły będziecie podawać do siebie piłkę dopóki nie traficie do bramki. Drużyna przeciwna za wszelką cenę ma starać się przejąć piłkę. Chłopaki szybko zrozumieli o co chodzi. Długo nie trzeba było czekać, żeby poczuli tą grę. Leo z Donniem zabierali piłkę Raphowi i Mikey ’mu i na odwrót. -Dobrze ci idzie, Mikey!-zawołała Rose. Żółw słysząc to szybko zabrał piłkę Leo po czym wbił ją do bramki Aishi. -Dobra, starczy!-przerwała Vika. *** Wieczorem Rose puściła chłopcom kasetę z meczu reprezentacji Włoch. Gdy oni oglądali transmisję w pokoju Aishi zgromadziły się Chimu, April, Mona, Karai i Renet. Kunoichi miała pewien pomysł by jakoś podnieść żółwie na duchu. -Dobra, Aishi, co się dzieje?- zaczęła Karai.- Dlaczego oni oglądają mecz piłki nożnej? -Pojedynek z Triceratonami-odparł.- Długa historia. W grę wchodzą losy Ziemi. -A już myślałam, że zaraziłaś ich tym EURO czy jak to się tam nazywa-wtrąciła Renet. -Ja zaraziłam?-zdziwiła się.- Przecież nawet nie znam dobrze zasad. -Dobra, ale co my mamy z tym wspólnego?-spytała April. -Otóż, gdy chłopcy trenowali, zauważyłam, że po dopingu Rose, Mikey zaczął lepiej grać-tłumaczyła.- Myślę, że oni wszyscy potrzebują czegoś takiego. -Czekaj, sugerujesz, żebyśmy zostały… cheerleaderkami?- dociekała Pawa. Aishinsui pokiwała głową. -Na mózg ci padło?!- skomentowała Ikari. -Przecież nie mamy nawet potrzebnych rzeczy-uświadomiła April. -Spokojnie-wtrąciła Aishi.- O wszystkim pomyślałam. Wyjęła zza siebie białą koszulkę oraz spodenki i spódniczki. -A pompony?- przypominała Pawa. Dziewczyna z drugiej strony wyciągnęła rzeczy. -Skąd ty to wzięłaś?-zdziwiła się Mona. -Mam znajomą w drużynie cheerleaderek-odparła.- Tylko musimy zmienić kolor na zielony. -Jak?-dopytywała Salamandrianka. -Wrzucimy trawę do pralki-wyjaśniła.- A na razie będziemy trenować całą noc. Y’Gythgba, Karai i Ikari nie zamierzały wkładać jakiegoś idiotycznego stroju i zdecydowały, że wezmą tylko pompony . Dziewczyny nie zamierzały ich przekonywać. Nie było na to czasu. *** Następnego dnia Mona przeniosła wszystkich na arenę Triceratonów. Żółwie bardzo się stresowały, ale uspokojeni przez przyjaciół nabrali pewności siebie. Na trybunach zasiedli dinozaury oraz wszyscy znajomi mutantów: Mutazwierzaki, Casey, Mondo Gekon, Szlamman i Joe, T’Horan, G’Throkka, R’Akmort, Kerbi, Splinter, Jack Kurtzman, Lodokicia, Chompy i Dr. Gdakosława. -A wy nie idziecie zająć miejsc?-spytał Leo. -Niczym się nie martw-uspokoiła go Pawa.- Zaraz dojdziemy. -No, idźcie-poganiała ich April. Chłopcy przełknęli ślinę wychodząc na arenę. Widząc czterech Triceratonów naprzeciw po skorupach przeszył ich dreszcz. Liczyli jednak na równy i uczciwy mecz. Nagle rozległa się skoczna muzyka a po chwili na szczyt trybun od strony kibiców żółwi wyszły dziewczyny prezentując swój układ. Kręciły pomponami, skakały, pokazywały najróżniejsze figury. Wszystko trwało około dwóch minut. Potem triceratoński sędzia stanął na środku. Mikey stanął na bramce, Donnie przed nim jako obrońca a Raph i Leo zostali napastnikami. Najstarszy oraz Mozar podeszli do sędziego. -Generator jest już nasz-powiedział Kapitan. -Możesz sobie pomarzyć-odparł Leonardo. Rozległ się gwizdek, piłka spadła na ziemię a mecz się rozpoczął. Zanim Leo kopnął piłkę, Mozar odepchnął go ręką wykopując okrągły przedmiot. Raph ruszył na niego, ale też dostał boleśnie w skorupę. -To faul!-zawołała Aishi wymachując pomponami. -Czerwona kartka!-dodała Rose. Ale sędzia nie zareagował. Donie chciał podciąć przeciwnika, ale tylko sprawił sobie tym ból. Mozar kopiąc piłkę przy okazji kopnął też jego. Wbił gola uderzając w nos Mikey’ go. Żółw poleciał aż do siatki. -To nie fair!-krzyknęła Vika. -Oszustwo!-zawtórował Casey. Dalej nic się nie zmieniło. Przy drugiej rundzie Mozar podał piłkę innemu zawodnikowi. Raphael ruszył pierwszy. Udało mu się przejąć przedmiot i kopnąć do Leonardo. Bracia podawali sobie piłkę na zmianę a Triceratony widząc, że mogą stracić punkt zaczęli grać jeszcze bardziej nieczysto. Jeden z nich odepchnął Leo pięścią a potem Rapha. Zabrali piłkę wbijając ją do bramki żółwi. -Wzięłyśmy apteczki?-spytała Karai. -Chyba dwie-odparła Renet. Miwa odetchnęła z ulgą. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Triceratony dosłownie wbijały żółwie w glebę. Mecz wcale nie wyglądał na równy a już na pewno nie na uczciwy. Leo zabierał piłkę a Mozar wyrzucał go na krawędź boiska. Mikey miał już dosłownie całą poobijaną twarz. Raph stłuczone barki a Donnie coś z nogą. -Nie mogę na to patrzeć-powiedziała Renet zakrywając oczy pomponami. Nagle jeden z triceratońskich zawodników uderzył w piłkę z taką siłą, że ta wpadła za trybuny wprost na twarz Karai. Przedmiot uderzył w nią tak mocno, że dziewczynę zamroczyło. Upadła tracąc przytomność. W ostatniej chwili złapały ją Ikari i April. -Gdzie walisz na trybuny, głąbie!-wydarła się Aishi. Wtem rozległ się dźwięk oznaczający koniec pierwszej połowy. Leo od razu wbiegł na trybuny podchodząc do dziewczyny. -Nic jej nie jest?-spytał przerażony. -Mocno oberwała, lód się przyda-powiedziała Pawa.- A z tobą okay? -Tak, zabierzmy ja-odrzekł. Żółw razem z Ikari pomógł przenieść Karai poza arenę. April i Aishi przestraszone podbiegły do Donatello. -Donnie, wszystko w porządku?-spytała Aishinsui. -Chyba skręciłem kostkę-powiedział sycząc. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie wystraszone. Podniosły mutanta prowadząc do lochów, które posłużyły za szatnię. Mona, T’Horan i R’Akmort zabrali Rapha. Renet i Łuskogłowy podeszli do Mikey’go. -Powiedzcie, że to nie wygląda strasznie-prosił żółw. -No… będzie dobrze-wyjąkała dziewczyna. *** W szatni przyjaciele opatrywali żółwie. April wraz z Aishi przykładały lód do obolałej kostki Donniego. Noga była opuchnięta tak bardzo, że żółw nie mógł poruszyć stopą. -Nie będę ci ściemniać-powiedziała Aishinsui.- Nie ma mowy o dalszej grze. Mutant spuścił głowę rozczarowany. -Przeklęte Triceratony-wściekał się Raph. -Nie ruszaj się-uspokoił go T’Horan. On i Mona przykładali mu torebki z lodem do obolałych barków. Na szczęście nie było to nic poważnego i żółw mógł dalej grać. Renet z Łuskogłowym oczyścili twarz Mikey’ go. Na szczęście skończyło się na paru siniakach, podbitym oku i plastrze na policzku. -To nie żaden mecz, to bitwa- stwierdził Leo. Karai obudziła się. Pawa trzymała jej lód przy głowie. -W porządku?-spytała. -Wygrywamy?-odrzekła pytaniem. -Jesteśmy na dnie-rzucił szybko Raph. -Dasz radę dalej dopingować?-spytała Vika. Nagle Karai zakryła usta czując, jak zaczyna być jej niedobrze. Ikari uderzyła się w czoło załamana. -Oni nie grają fair!-krzyknęła Aishi.- Sędzia nie reaguje a was rozwalają po całej arenie. -Nie wygramy tego meczu-stwierdziła Mona. -Chyba, że… zmienimy sędziego-wtrąciła Vika.- Na Zbiegoida. Przyjaciele popatrzyli na nią po czym zastanowili się przez krótką chwilę. Następnie skinęli głowami z uśmiechem. -Musicie tylko grać ostro-powiedziała Aishi.- Donnie nie może grać więc nie macie obrońcy. Trzeba jednocześnie atakować i bronić bramki. -A wy musicie się ruszyć-skomentował Casey do dziewczyn.- Jak cheerleaderki to na całego. -A wy też dopingujcie-dodała Rose.- Tylko my mamy zdzierać gardło? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i oprócz Donniego i Karai wrócili na arenę. *** Drużyna wyszła na arenę razem kibicami, którzy zajęli miejsca na trybunach a cheerleaderki stanęły za nimi przygotowując do dopingu. Sędzia chciał już dać sygnał do rozpoczęcia gry gdy nagle Leo zawołał: -Stop! Żądamy zmiany sędziego! -I wyłączenia z drużyny Triceratonów obrońcy!-dodał Raph. -I ciekawe czego jeszcze?-wtrącił Mozar. -Mam pomysł-powiedział Leonardo.- Chcemy, by sędzią został Zbiegoid a z areny zejdzie Mozar. -Nigdy!-krzyknął Kapitan. -Jeżeli się nie zgodzicie, oznacza to, że jesteście zwykłymi tchórzami pozbawionymi honoru-szantażował Raphael. -A więc zgoda!-krzyknął cesarz Zoran.- Zbiegoid zostanie sędzią, ale Kapitan Mozar zostanie na arenie a w zamian za niego zejdzie obrońca. Jak postanowił tak też zrobiono. Zayton siedzący dotychczas obok cesarza wszedł na arenę a jeden z Triceratonów oraz były sędzia odeszli. Honeycutt wiedział, że musi sędziować uczciwie bo dodawanie punktów żółwiom od razu by wykryto i szybko zostałby zgładzony, ale nie mógł też grać dla wrogów bo nie zrobiłby tego przyjaciołom. Staną przed nie lada wyzwaniem. Robot podszedł do stojących naprzeciw siebie Mozara i Leo. -Gra ma być fair-powiedział.- Żadnych oszustw. Gdy piłka upadła, Leonardo ruszył do ataku a cheerleaderki rozpoczęły ostry doping: -GO, ŻÓŁWIE, GO! GO, ŻÓŁWIE, GO! Na te krzyki Leonardo zaczął prowadzić piłkę coraz szybciej. Podał ją do Rapha a ten mijając Triceratona strzelił pierwszą bramkę. Kibice żółwi poderwali się krzycząc głośno. Nadeszła kolejna rozgrywka. Tym razem Mozar przejął piłkę po czym szybko wystrzelił w Mikey’ go. -Obroń! Mikey, uda ci się!-zawołał Casey. Żółw podbiegł łapiąc piłkę w ręce. Przyjaciele ponownie zawołali głośno a doping brzmiał. -KTO WYGRA?! ŻÓŁWIE!!! KTO WYGRA?! ŻÓŁWIE!!! Piłka po raz kolejny trafiła do żółwi. Raph wybił ją a triceratoński napastnik bezmyślnie dotknął ją dłonią. -Ręka!-zawołał Zbiegoid. To oznaczało karny. Raph przygotował się do strzału a Triceraton na bramce do odparcia. Nagle Mona poczuła na swej głowie łapki Chompiego. Rozległ się kolejny doping. -RA-PHA-EL!!! RA-PHA-EL!!! Żółw strzelił. Wycelował. Zostało jeszcze osiem goli by pokonać Triceratony. Szło im coraz lepiej. Co chwila strzelali bramkę za bramką. W ostatniej minucie został ostatni gol. Raph już był blisko gdy nagle Mozar podciął go. Żółw upadł czując ból w nodze. -Faul!-zawołał Slash. Zbiegoid podniósł czerwoną kartkę, ale Mozar w przypływie złości sfaulował także Leo w ten sam sposób. Wreszcie zszedł a Aishi i Mona zabrały Raphaela oraz Leonardo. Siadły z nimi na trybunach. Został tylko Mikey. Trochę się bał, ale ostatecznie podbiegł do piłki. Nikomu nie pozwolił sobie przeszkodzić, dotarł do bramki i wystrzelił. Wszyscy zamarli. Piłka odbiła się od jednego a potem drugiego słupka po czym… weszła w bramkę! Wtedy mecz się zakończył. Dziewczyny zapiszczały głośno podskakując i przytulając do siebie. Reszta krzyczała na całe gardło: -MIKEY!!! MIKEY!!! Triceratony nie mogły pogodzić się z przegraną. Natomiast przyjaciele razem ze Zbiegoidem pobiegli do Donniego i Karai. -Wygraliście?- spytał żółw. Aishi rzuciła mu się na szyję mówiąc: -My wygraliśmy! Wszyscy! Ty, ja, twoi bracia, cheerleaderki, kibice, Zayton. -Ale nie udałoby się nam gdyby Mikey nas w to nie wpakował a potem wyciągnął-podkreślił Raph. -Szczególnie ta wygrana należy się Aishi, Vice i Rose- dodał Leo.- Dziewczyny, gdyby nie wy nigdy byśmy nie uratowali Ziemi i Zbiegoida. To wy wygrałyście. -Każdy dodał coś od siebie-sprostowała Vika.- Szczerze mówiąc to wszystko zasługa Aishi. To ona podjęła się jako pierwsza treningu i to ona stworzyła nasza grupę cheerleaderek. -Dajcie spokój-przerwała dziewczyna.- Wygraliśmy wszyscy. -ŻÓŁWIE GÓRĄ!!!-zawołali wszyscy. The End '''' Dzięki za przeczytanie. Mam nadzieje, że się podobało :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania